The Right Moment
by writergirl26
Summary: A cute Rizzles One Shot. Jane realizes she has to act quickly before she loses the love of her life forever. She gets brave and makes a scene at a crimescene in order to prove to Maura that she loves her more than life.


_Rizzoli & Isles_

The Right Moment

Disclaimer; I own the rights to nothing but the story. All Characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

Jane Rizzoli was loving life; she and Maura had finally confessed their love for one another about a month ago and they had spent every night in each other's arms since. Maura had more or less moved in with her; Jane loved that but when they decided to go public, or rather when she decided to go public she thought they would be better off living in Maura's house rather than her stuffy apartment.

Jane loved Maura more than anything in the world but she wasn't as comfortable with everyone else in their lives knowing just yet; she didn't know how they were all going to take the news. Would they shut her out? Would her family disown her? Jane just didn't know what to expect with all of this and she couldn't be all in until she knew everything would work out.

Maura had desperately tried to calm Jane's fears but it hadn't worked. Tonight Maura had left Jane home alone to think about everything while she stayed at the office to finish some paperwork. Jane had a feeling that Maura was pulling away since Jane hadn't told anyone yet. She knew eventually Maura would get tired of living their lives in secret which of course Jane didn't blame her one bit.

When Jane woke up the next morning and Maura still was nowhere to be found, and then she started to worry. Had she lost the one true love of her life because she couldn't commit the way that Maura deserved? The sudden intense buzzing of her cell phone pulled her out of her thoughts. "Rizzoli?" she answered.

"Hey it's Frost. We got a body down at the docks. You need me to pick you up?"

"Nahh, I'll meet you down there Frost. Thanks for the call; see you in a bit," Jane got up and got dressed, trying to prepare herself for the day ahead when all she wanted to do was numb her pain in a bottle of beer.

When she got to the docks, Frost was waiting for her at the top of the ship yard; he filled her in on what they had so far. As she rounded the corner and saw Maura hovering over the dead guy, her breath caught in her throat. "Maura," she murmured, putting the pieces together, realizing she had broken Maura's heart.

Maura stood up with a breathy sigh. "Korsak- I'll know more after autopsy." She turned, not realizing Jane was there. "Oh- hello Detective," she said simply, almost coldly. Jane was surprised as it hit her just how badly she had hurt the beautiful Doctor. Even Frost and Korsak were shocked; Maura hadn't called Jane _detective_ in a very long time.

"Hi Maura," she looked at her, silently begging for forgiveness but Maura didn't seem to acknowledge it. Her gorgeous golden eyes had lost their sparkle; when Jane looked in Maura's eyes she saw heartbreak. "Do you mind if I watch the autopsy?"

Maura cocked an eyebrow in Jane's direction but shrugged her off with an eye roll. "I've never minded before, why start now?"

"Can I talk to you over here a minute?" Jane asked, her eyes silently pleading with Maura.

She nodded, turning back to her team. "Get the body back to the morgue and I'll be right behind you." Her team followed orders instantly and she then turned her attentions back to Jane. "What can I do for you Jane?" she walked over by Jane's car with her, away from the rest of the team.

"I am sorry Maura. I'm sorry I got all weird and I'm sorry I wanted to hide what we have from everyone else! Please say you will give me another chance!"

Maura considered what Jane was asking; it wasn't as if she didn't love Jane; the woman held the keys to her heart but she wasn't sure Jane was ready to commit completely. She still wanted to hide their love and that was not okay with Maura she was tired of living in secret. "I need proof Jane; I need to know that we are on the same page because I can't take that again."

Jane hated that Maura was pushing her away but she knew that she deserved it in this case. "I love you Maura!" she screamed, causing everyone at the crime scene to stop and look at the couple.

Blushing with embarrassment and pure happiness Maura pulled Jane further away from the scene. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"You wanted me to be honest and now I have been Maura please come home! I am not above begging," she told the red head as she started down onto her hands and knees.

Maura pulled on her instantly. "Jane, stop this!" she cried as Maura pulled Jane up, the Detective pinned her against the Crown Vic and softly kissed her lips. "I'll see you at home Detective," she kissed her again and an eruption of applause began behind them.

"Yah Rizzoli- get your girl!" Frost yelled Jane laughed and pulled Maura into her arms, giving him thumbs up.

Maura couldn't help but smile. "This? This was your right moment?"

Jane shrugged, pulling her close and kissing her. "I should have done it a long time ago Maura! I am so sorry for that and I love you!"


End file.
